one_direction_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Raindrops - Prologue
Violet's POV “Okay, I’ll see you later,” I said to my friends who were walking the other way down the street. “Bye, Violet!” My four friends called back. I laughed and turned my head to walk straight ahead. I looked around, it had gotten so dark. I was a bit scared. The street lamps created strange looking shadows. It was dead silent. There wasn’t any wind to make the trees next to the path, that I walked on, rustle. But I kept my head straight and continued to walk ahead into the cold night of Stanwell. I heard a car screech to a halt behind me. I didn’t turn around, afraid of what I would see. I heard heavy footsteps behind me, coming in my direction. I started to walk faster, but when I did the footsteps came quicker. I started to breathe heavily. What was going to happen? All of a sudden, a large hand grabbed my shoulder. It pulled me back so I would turn around. I looked up to see a large feature in front of me. My eyes adjusted, so I could see a man in a black leather jacket. I squeaked. “Come on,” said the man in a gruff voice. I pulled away trying to get his hand off my shoulder. “Get away from me!” I yelled. I had never been a tough girl. My slim body would be no match against the thick man. He grabbed me harder yanking me back to him. I could smell strong alcohol and tobacco coming off him. “No, no! Let me go! HELP!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. The shadowy man put something dry and rough on my mouth, possibly a piece of cloth. When I started yelling again, my screams came out muffled. The man lifted me and carried me to a black van that was parked behind us on the side of the road. I started to kick and scratch him, but he held me so tight I became exhausted in only seconds. I started to feel dizzy, so I closed my eyes. I heard a car door open, no two. The man pushed me into the back of the black van. I tried to keep my eyes open but it was hard. The man grabbed a rope from somewhere and pulled my hands together behind my back. I felt the rope tie my hands together and then the man reached for my feet. I was too weak to do anything, so I just laid there on the cold metal floor of the van. Once he had finished tying me up he went to close the van doors. “Time for me to take you home,” he said sickly and laughed. “But first, eat this.” He stuffed something into my mouth and forced me to swallow it. He shut the doors and I heard him walk around the side of the van to the driver’s seat. I was too tired to do anything, so I slowly put myself in a more comfortable position and fell asleep. Read more....> Category:Fanfiction Category:Liam Payne Category:Raindrops Category:One direction